Augustus Gloop
' Augustus Gloop '''is a fat, mean, foul and greedy boy and who was the first one to be eliminated from Charlie Bucket and the rest of the group from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Plot Augustus found the ticket when he was eating a Wonka bar one day and, by mistake, ate the upper right corner of the ticket. When he along with Charlie Bucket and the rest of the bullies ever Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory, he gotten so over excited when they entered the first room as part of the tour, the Chocolate Room. Augustus started disgustingly eating many of the candy planets all over the room, including the eatable grass. As he bent down to sip some of the chocolate from the chocolate river, he lost his balance and fell in. As he fell in the river, one of the chocolate sucking pipes lowers down into the river and Augustus gets sucked into it and gets stuck in the pipe. As he was stuck halfway through the pipe, Wonka's Oompa Loompas started singing a song about him. By the end of the Oompa Loompa's Augustus Gloop song, Augustus started going up the pipe again as the pressure was building under him overtime and finally gets sucked all the way up to the top of the pipe and disappears completely. The pipe then lifts up out of the chocolate river and takes Augustus away to Wonka's Fudge Room. Wonka orders one of his Oompa Loompas to take Mrs. Gloop to the fudge room where she could find him to get her son back. Later on, Augustus was seen with his mother walking out of the factory along with the other three bullies covered in chocolate licking himself, with his Mom telling him not to. Relationship '''Mrs Gloop '- His mother gets along with him and loves him. She didn't really care how much Augustus eats and was worried how he got sucked into the pipe. When Augustus came out unharmed and coated in chocolate, his mother realizes how eating candy is bad for him. Charlie Bucket - He was rude to Charlie and did not share his Wonka bar with him. Willy Wonka - Augustus is a big fan of Willy Wonka's chocolate and was amazed of all the candy that was invented. Trivia * It is revealed that Augustus doesn't know how to swim when he fell in the Chocolate River. * If Augustus is standing next to the other Winners, it is shown that he is the tallest. ** The same thing has happened in "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory" (1971). * In the book, he has become thin due to being stuck in the pipe. However, he still remains the same weight in the movie. * Augustus is the only child who has only visited one room (The Chocolate Room). * Augustus is the only child not to go on the boat ride. * Augustus is played by Philip Wiegratz. Category:Movie Bullies Category:Live Action Bullies Category:Greedy Bullies Category:Bully Boys Category:Teenage Bullies Category:Tragic Bullies Category:Betrayed Category:Fibbers